


Phandom Poem

by Phanaholic



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanaholic/pseuds/Phanaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil love poem</p><p>Sry bout the sad ending :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phandom Poem

 

Oh Dan oh Dan it's breaking me  
For you are my only light  
My hopes wash away into your churning sea  
To be buried deep within debri  
The words between us are strung so tight  
I can only hope you answer my plea  
Oh Dan oh Dan please hear me  
For you are drowning me

Oh Phil oh Phil I hear you  
But I cannot help but feel we are crashing too  
The waves are pulling us down two but two  
And if I cannot bring us too  
Then I will drown with you

 

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback really helps so feel free to leave a comment thanks so much :)


End file.
